


Seventeen Again

by kitsunequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, wow this is the shortest drabble ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt "Stydia + ice skating"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Again

“I feel seventeen again,” Lydia says, lacing up an ice skate.

“Isn’t that a Zac Efron movie?”

“Oh my god, Stiles.”

“Just saying. And I don’t feel seventeen; last time we were here all my attempts at flirting were immediately shut down,” he teases. “But now,” he presses a kiss to her lips, “I can do that whenever I want.”

“If I remember correctly,” she says, smiling as they pull apart, “you tried comparing us to baseball team colors and bribing me with a reese’s cup.”

“Alright, well no one said I was  _good_  at flirting.”

To be honest, he’s kind of just happy she remembers that after all this time.

“Let’s go,” Lydia says, finishing off her second skate and helping Stiles stand up.

She pulls him out to the center of the rink before letting go, and his feet immediately slip out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground.

“You okay?” Lydia asks, stifling a laugh.

“My pride is probably more bruised than anything else.” 

“That’s alright,” she says, reaching out to lace their fingers. “Guess this just means we’ll have to hold hands.” 

Pride be damned; this is worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3
> 
> Visit me on tumblr at [mistletoemccall](http://mistletoemccall.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
